First Impressions
by writestories315
Summary: Meeting people the wrong way can really mess things up.
1. A Happy Morning

Title – First Impressions

Author name - Carol

E-mail -   
Rating - PG

Spoilers – None really  
Disclaimer – If I owned JAG would I be getting this ready on New Years Eve? (It's either work on this or watch Lord of the Rings. Anyone else not get those movies?)

Summary - Meeting people the wrong way can really mess things up.

Author's Notes –

1. Since everyone is loving the 'warning labels' these days, I developed a new one. This FF comes with a "Limb Warning." A Limb Warning is when the author decided to step out on a limb and wonder "what if so-and-so blab-blab-blab." (In other words…major AP author's privilege was used) This also means to expect something different. (There I said the D word, is everyone happy now?)

2. Let's just 'pretend' half of Season 8 didn't happen and no one ever saw Season 9. So this takes place Season 8ish. Tiner still at JAG and Singer still alive. (In other words….it's been sitting on my computer for awhile…. and I finally decided to get off my butt and post it.)

3. Also thanks to Dae for working on this….the comma thing…I know…I know. You're still the best.

* * *

First Impressions Part 1/11

Harm's Apartment

Sunday May 25

9:23 AM

Mac walked out of Harm's bathroom wearing nothing but one of his blue towels. She smiled as she watched Harm sleep in the burgundy sheets. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down near him. As she leaned over her lips gently kissed his.

Harm returned the kiss and opened his eyes. "Good morning." He ran his hands over her back, noticing the towel and her moist shoulders.

"Are you going to wake up today?" Mac asked as she started to kiss his cheek and neck.

Harm started to kiss her shoulder and neck. "I wasn't planning on it, but you're giving me one hell of an incentive to get up."

Mac pulled away from him slightly and gave him a sexy smile. "And what is the incentive that I am giving you?"

He ran his fingers across the top of the towel along her chest and grinned. "Knowing here you are on my bed, only wearing a towel. I could easily pull this towel from your body and have my wicked way with you."

Mac knew he was joking, but decided to play with him. "What's stopping you?"

Harm's eyes grew large at her comment before he regained his composure. "I know if I see you naked today I'll want to see you that way more and more every day."

"Something that should not be done in the first month of dating."

Harm gently kissed her lips. "Exactly, I'm resisting that urge."

"Are there any urges you're not going to resist right now?" She started to kiss his neck and upper chest.

Harm laughed. "Are you always this frisky in the morning?"

"Only with you." Mac moved her lips up his neck to his ear and gently tugged on it with her teeth.

Harm moaned and decided to turn the tables on Mac, so to say. He grabbed her, pulled her body on top of him and rolled in the bed so he was laying on top of her, causing her body to be wrapped in the towel and the sheet which was over him. "Two can play at this game."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Harm leaned down and kissed Mac. He forced her mouth open and met her tongue with the same passion she showed him earlier. The kisses they shared where hot and heavy, covered with their desire for each other. Harm moved his hands over her body, partly mindful of the towel covering her.

Mac carefully wrapped a leg around Harm's. Her hands moved across his back and boxer-covered bottom. She slightly shifted underneath him to give her mouth better access to his shoulder. In doing so she felt Harm's arousal against her thigh. "Good morning." She laughed.

Harm pulled away from her and looked into her twinkling eyes. "It's a normal male reaction to seeing the woman he loves almost naked in his bed."

Mac smiled at him ever more. "I am not complaining. That's the best compliment a man can give a woman."

Harm kissed her neck. "Remind me of that when I take a cold shower this morning."

Mac laughed as they continued their game of kissing and touching. The only words spoken were their names and moans from each other.

**Meanwhile outside the apartment**

"You're sure he knows we're coming today?" A man asked.

"Yes, Frank, I called him Friday morning at work and he said he couldn't wait to see us today," A woman answered with slight frustration.

"Trish, I just think it would be better if we called before we stopped by," Frank told her.

Trish took a deep breath and looked at her husband. "His car is outside. He knows we're coming. Knowing Harm he's probably still asleep." Trish lightly knocked at the door.

**Inside the bedroom**

Harm lightly tickled Mac's side causing her laughter to cover the sound of the knocking. Neither of them would have heard it anyway, because they were too lost in each other to even notice there was an outside world beyond them.

**Outside the apartment**

"Let's just come back later," Frank said as Trish dug through her purse.

"No, he gave me a key when he moved here. We'll let ourselves in and wake him up." Trish unlocked the door and the couple walked in.

End Part 1


	2. Meeting Everyone

First Impressions Part 2/11

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Harm pulled his lips away from Mac and looked in her eyes. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, Harmon." Mac met him in another kiss which was full of love. Harm wrapped her in his arms and held her. She wrapped her arms around his back and held on to him as if her life depended on it.

Harm rolled them so they lay on their sides. Mac's towel had slipped off of her sometime during their kissing, but luckily the sheet was wrapped around her. Harm moved one hand down to her cup her bottom and pull her even closer. Mac rested a hand on the small of his back while her other hand ran through his hair. Harm angled his body to slightly lie on top of her, but still mostly on his side.

Trish and Frank slowly walked through towards the bedroom. They carefully and quietly made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once they reached the top stair they both looked into the room and their eyes nearly fell out of their heads.

Trish gasped slightly as she saw her son wearing only his boxer shorts with a naked woman in his bed. The woman had her hands on her son's body and touching him in ways that a woman should not be doing, especially when his mother was in the room. Trish took notice of Harm's hands and was upset to find them in places on this woman where an officer and a gentleman would not touch a woman. Before Trish knew an echo of "Harmon Rabb Junior!" covered the apartment.

Frank covered his eyes as the couple quickly broke apart from each other. They craned their heads to look at the two people standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Harm and Mac were breathing heavily, with their hands now on each others hips. Harm stared at his mother before he noticed Frank standing off to the side. "Mom. Frank."

Mac turned her head around and looked at Harm and groaned. "Your parents." She carefully tugged the sheet and tried to cover herself better.

Trish took a deep breath. "So, Harmon, who is your friend?"

Harm looked at Mac, then his mother. "Umm, Mom, this is, ummm…"

Mac rolled her eyes at Harm and turned to his mother, careful not to show the woman anything. "Sarah."

"Hi, Sarah. I'm Harm's mother and this is Frank, his step-father."

"Hi," Frank said to Mac, feeling very embarrassed for the couple in the bed.

Mac gave them a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you both."

Trish opened her mouth to say something, but Harm cut her off. "Mom, Frank, can you two give us a few minutes to get dressed?"

Trish once again tried to say something, but Frank cut her off as he took her hand. "Good idea, Harm, we'll be in the living room."

"Thanks," Harm said as Frank led Trish out of the room, much to her dismay.

Harm and Mac watched Trish and Frank leave the room. Harm slowly turned to look at Mac. She slowly looked into his eyes. Harm smiled at her as he saw for the first time the fact that she was blushing with embarrassment. "That was interesting."

"Which part?" Harm asked as he tried not to laugh.

Mac thought for a second. "The part where you forgot my name."

Harm kissed her lightly. "I didn't know how Mom would react to me saying, 'Mom, this is Mac, the woman I love.'"

"Well, why don't we get dressed, then you can say that to her."

Harm smiled as he stood up from the bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans from the closet. He turned to say something to Mac, but once again he lost all functions to speak as he watched Mac try to secure the bed sheet around her.

"This is easier to cover me with then the towel."

Harm looked at the floor and saw the blue towel and muttered. "Damn."

"What?"

Harm wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood in front of him. "For about two seconds I thought I wasn't going to need that cold shower. Then I see you wearing this."

Mac kissed him soundly. As she ended the kiss she ran her hands down his bare shoulders. "Get a shirt on while I get dressed. I'm sure your parents have a few questions."

Harm released her and put a shirt on as Mac walked into the bathroom. He took a deep breath as he walked into the living room and saw Frank and Trish sitting on the couch. Frank rubbed his temples and looked embarrassed. While Trish sat with a disapproving look on her face and hostile body language oozing from her. "Do you two want some coffee?"

"That would be great, Harm," Frank said as Trish remained silent.

Harm went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He walked back into the living room, feeling like he was on trial. "Coffee should be ready in a few minutes. So, how was your trip down here?"

"Who is she, Harmon?" Trish asked bluntly.

"Sarah?" Harm said, not too sure of himself.

"Yes, this Sarah. Harmon, I thought after Renee you were going to stop dating and get your personal life in order," Trish informed her son.

Harm took a breath. "I did that and we just sort of happened."

"Just sort of happened. How does that sort of happen?" Trish felt herself getting upset.

"Trish, why don't you just calm down a little?" Frank suggested to her.

"Calm down! I don't think so, Frank."

"Mom, why are you so worked up?"

"We come over and find you in bed with a woman who's name you can't remember. She looks cheap, Harmon," Trish told the two men as she raised her voice.

"Mom, will you give Sarah a chance? I'm sure once you know you'll love her."

"Love her? Harmon, what is she, a cocktail waitress?"

"Mom!" Harm yelled, he took a breath to calm himself. "You don't even know her, don't judge her."

"Judge her. Harmon, her hands were all over you when we walked in," Trish stated.

Harm glanced at Frank and noticed he hadn't said anything. "Frank, do you have anything to say on this?"

Trish turned her heated gaze from Harm to Frank. "I have nothing to say till I hear your side of the story, Harm."

Harm gave Frank a relived look.

"How long have you been seeing this woman?" Trish asked.

"A month."

"Only a month and you're already having sex with her. You haven't known her long and you're already sharing your bed with her. She's a whore for doing that Harm," Trish stated.

Harm sat there his body full of rage and his mouth ready to rip into his mother for calling Mac a whore. He opened his mouth to start when he noticed Mac standing at the doorway of the bedroom. He looked at her face and saw the look of hurt in her eyes.

Mac quickly walked down the steps and into the living room. "Well, I have a lot to do today, Harm. So I better get going." She turned to face Trish and Frank. "It was nice meeting both of you."

Frank gave Mac an apologetic smile, while Trish glared. Mac walked over to the coat rack, grabbed her coat and purse. Harm joined her. "You don't need to leave."

"Yes, I do." Mac's eyes started to tear up.

"No, I want you to stay." He grabbed her hand.

"If I stay I'm liable to say something to your mother that would hurt her and you, and I won't do that."

"But she just called you a."

"I know, but I won't stoop to that level, I love you too much." Mac lightly kissed him.

"I love you and we'll talk later." He let go of her hand and Mac walked out of the apartment. He slowly closed the door and turned around to face his mother.

End Part 2


	3. Raised Voices, Realization, and Dinner P...

_Short AN first……_

_Okay, I need your help here…which is funnier?_

_1. Shannon screaming "ARE U NUTS!!!" at me. To which I LOL-ed and spit water all over my computer screen._

_OR_

_2. The three people the called me "evil" and "cruel" after Part 1?_

_Hmmm......I don't care, I love them both. I was going to wait another day, but I couldn't. Glad to see y'all are willing to follow me on this one. Hope you like it._

_Smiles-_

_-Carol_

_Pssssssstttttt.......Acer, where's the chocolate? (waves frantically) Can you see me? Marie won't let me out of the closet and I've been........somewhat.........good. At least G thinks so._

* * *

* * *

**First Impressions Part 3/11**

**Disclaimer - See part one for all important information**

* * *

Frank stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He stood by the coffee pot and watched as Trish stewed over the events of the morning. His attention turned to Harm who stared at his mother in disbelief.

Frank grabbed a coffee cup from the cupboard, as he closed the door a picture which was taped to the inside of the cupboard caught his attention. It was a picture of Mac and Harm in uniform, it looked like they were reviewing a case file when someone got their attention and took the picture. The two were smiling at the camera. Frank looked carefully at the woman in the picture; he turned the picture over and read the note on the back: '_Harm and Mac -- June 17, 2002._'

Frank flipped the picture back over and looked at the woman again. Very slowly he realized this was the woman in Harm's bed this morning. He smiled at the thought of Harm and Mac together and how happy would make Trish. At the thought of Trish his smile faded and he looked back into the living room where Harm and Trish were now having their stubborn competition. Frank closed the door of the cabinet, filled his coffee cup and walked back into the room.

"I don't like her," Trish venomously stated.

"Mom, you don't know her," Harm stated in a semi-calm voice.

"I don't want to know her. Harmon, you can do so much better."

"Better. Mom, Sarah's pretty damn good. It doesn't get any better than her."

Trish looked at her son. "I know you're having sex with her, you don't need to tell me what she is like in bed, young man!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Sarah and I are not having sex."

"Than what was she doing in your bed naked this morning?"

Harm took a deep breath. "Mom, I am not getting into this with you. It's not fair to me and it is definitely not fair to Sarah. I think it is best if we stop this conversation before one of us says something that will hurt the other."

Trish took a deep breath. "Fine, but this will be revisited."

"It will be, but I want Sarah to be with me," Harm demanded in a clear voice.

Frank took this chance to talk. "How about tomorrow night the four of us go out to dinner?"

Harm gave Frank a thankful look. "Sounds like a good idea. I'll call Sarah later and ask her. Mom?"

"Sounds fine. Do you have plans for lunch tomorrow?"

Harm thought for a second. "Mac and I usually grab Chinese, but she has meetings on the Hill starting at ten, so no."

Trish smiled when Harm said Mac's name. "How about the three of us go to lunch then? We can meet you at JAG, I've never seen your office."

Harm relaxed once he noticed she was more positive. "Sure, there is a great deli down the road if that's fine."

"Sounds great," Frank said.

* * *

JAG

Monday May 26

7:04 AM

Harm walked into the bullpen, he noticed through the closed door and closed blinds the light in Mac's office was on. He placed his things into his office before he knocked on her door. "Enter."

"Hey." Harm opened the door and walked in.

Mac looked up at him and tried to smile. "Hey."

"You got a few minutes?" Mac shook her head and he closed the door. He slowly walked over to her, stood behind her desk and leaned on the corner. "My mom was way out of line."

"On which part the cocktail waitress line, that I look cheap, or that I'm a whore?" Mac's voice dripped with contempt.

"All of the above." He took one of her hands into his. "I don't know why she was so upset."

"Harm, she saw her son in bed with a woman who she knows nothing about." Mac stood up.

Harm pulled her into his arms. "But that doesn't make it right. She had no right to say those things to you."

"You're right, she didn't and the reason I left was so I wouldn't say anything to her."

Harm ran a hand down her back. "I almost shared a few words with her. I don't think I want to know what you would have said."

"Marines do have a better vocabulary than sailors," Mac joked, getting Harm to give her a half smile. "That's why I left. It's bad enough she hates me, I really didn't want to give her a reason to."

"I love you and I know once she gets to know you, she'll love you." Harm gave her a quick kiss.

"She can't stand the sight of me, Harm."

Harm took an uneasy breath. "Well, Frank had the idea for the four of us to have dinner together tonight."

Mac stared at him for a second. "The four of us? Dinner?"

"It's the perfect chance for all of us to get to know each other." Harm paused and gave her his puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Mac, for me."

Mac glared at him for a second, rolled her eyes playfully and sighed. "Just for you."

"Great. Mom, Frank, and I are having lunch together so we'll make the plans." Harm gave her with a full smile.

"I'm on the Hill all day, so leave me a voice mail on my cell if you can't reach me." Mac slipped out of his arms.

Harm quickly grabbed her and passionately kissed her. "I can always reach you."

Mac grinned at him. "I'll definitely let you reach me if I get more of that."

"We'll talk later about that."

"Well, I'm not sure if we'll be talking, but it will involve our lips," Mac said as he started to walk to the door.

"I'm leaving before you get me in trouble." He put his hand on the door knob and turned to her. "Are we okay?"

Mac stared in his eyes. "You're the one I love with all my heart. Right now I don't know your mother and I don't care for her much. But she gave me the greatest guy in the world so she has my respect and I hope she and I can be friends or at least be civil towards each other."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Commander. But right now you need to get to work."

"Aye, aye ma'am." Harm walked out of her office with a smile on his face and renewed hope in his heart.

* * *

Harry's Deli

Falls Church, VA

1:05 PM

Frank, Trish, and Harm were enjoying their lunch together. As they finished eating Harm decided to bring up the topic they have avoided since yesterday morning. "I talked to Sarah this morning and she's agreed to dinner."

Trish took a deep breath. "Good, I was thinking I could cook dinner at your place and she could meet us there."

"Sounds fine," Harm said to his mother trying to be polite. "What time?"

"How about 6:30?" Frank suggested. "So you and she can relax a little before dinner."

Harm gave Frank an odd look but agreed with him. "Knowing Sarah, she'll ask if there is anything she can bring for dinner. Is there?"

"No, I'll handle everything." Trish politely smiled. "Is there anything she doesn't like to eat?"

"My meatless meatloaf," Harm told his mother.

Trish gave her son a loving look as she said, "Great."

End Part 3


	4. Dinner Time

_......Mild AN from Shoe......._

_Hey All, _

_Greetings. It's Shoe (Carol's friendly-abusive muse, who buds with Michi's Gum.) I just wanted to remind y'all that before someone comments 'that was so out of character' that they should read the AN in Part 1. That's all. _

_Return back to the story as I bug Carol. Hey, Gum shouldn't you be bugging Michi?_

_Grin and wink-_

_-Shoe_

* * *

**First Impressions Part 4/11**

**Disclaimer - See part one for all important information**

* * *

Harm's Apartment

6:28 PM

Trish was in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner. Frank and Harm set the table, when there was a knock at the door. Harm smiled as he looked at the clock. "I'll get it." He opened the door and smiled at Mac. "Hi."

"Hi," Mac said to him as they kissed softly.

"Let me take your coat." Harm helped Mac out of her coat.

Frank watched, then he walked up to Mac to greet her. "Hello Sarah. How are you?"

Mac smiled at Frank's kindness. "I'm fine, Mr. Burnett. How are you?"

"I'm good and please, call me Frank."

Harm smiled at Frank being polite and kind to Mac. The three of them walked towards the kitchen area. "Hello, Mrs. Burnett. How are you?" Mac very politely asked.

Trish turned around from the stove and looked at Mac. "I'm fine, Sarah. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"It smells wonderful, ma'am. May I ask what you've made?" Mac asked as Harm gently took her hand into his to encourage her.

"It's a surprise." Trish looked at Frank. "Frank, why don't you open the bottle of wine you bought this afternoon?"

"Sure." Frank pulled the bottle of wine out of the refrigerator. "A friend of ours owns this vineyard, I was surprised to find it out here." Frank showed Harm the label.

"Sounds nice," Harm said before he looked at Mac. "Would you like some water to drink?"

"Please."

Trish looked at Mac. "Oh, Sarah, you have to try this wine it is wonderful."

"No thank you, ma'am," Mac politely responded.

"Harm, will you be having some?" Frank asked as he started to pour a glass from himself and Trish.

Harm handed Mac a glass of water and quickly looked in her eyes for her approval. "Yeah, I'll take a glass."

Frank nodded and poured another glass and handed it to Harm. Trish then started giving some mild directions. "Well, dinner is ready. Frank you can help me bring the food to the table. Harm, Sarah, why don't you two go sit down?"

"Sure, Mom," Harm said as he and Mac sat down at the table.

Trish and Frank brought the food out to the table. Frank sat down as Trish brought out a covered casserole dish. He looked at the young couple across from him and smiled. "I don't know what it is. She made it while I was out getting the wine."

Mac and Harm smiled at Frank's honesty.

"I wanted to surprise everyone," Trish said. "We've got fresh bread from a bakery down the street, garlic mashed potatoes, steamed veggies, and something new for me….. meatless meatloaf."

Harm and Frank stared at each other then Trish. Trish ignored their looks and focused on Mac. "Harm told me you didn't like his, so I looked at the recipe and did some changes to it. I hope you like it." Trish gave Mac a super sweet smile as she lifted the casserole lid.

Mac looked at the meatloaf. "Considering I once compared Harm's to toxic waste. I'm sure it's much better then his."

"Well, let's find out." Frank tried to diffuse the tension with his hopefulness.

Everyone started to fill their plates with the food. Harm took the chance to whisper to Mac. "I told her you didn't like this. I don't know what she's up to."

"It's okay, I'm fine," Mac whispered.

Trish smiled as she gave Mac a pretty good size of the meatloaf on her plate. "Thank you," Mac said as she took her plate from Trish.

Trish started to eat the steamed veggies as she watched Mac place a piece of the meatloaf on her fork and eat it. "So how is it?"

Mac tried her hardest to resist her urge to spit it across the room, thinking about how the food on Fear Factor probably tasted better then this. "It's different than Harm's. What did you do to change it?"

"It's a secret," Trish said.

Frank and Harm watched the two women and they both took a bite of the meatloaf. Harm bit into it and felt himself nearly gag at the taste. He looked at Frank who was wearing a pained expression on his face. The two men locked eyes and realized Trish was trying to find reasons not to like Mac.

The rest of dinner was filled with forced pleasant conversation. Trish asked Mac questions about dinner and Mac politely answered them. Mac in turn took the opportunity to ask Trish about her favorite artist and what it's like to run a gallery. Trish answered the questions honestly, but with a guarded feeling. Harm and Frank tried not to get involved in the conversations, unless it was necessary.

"That was quite enjoyable, ma'am," Mac placed her fork on her empty plate.

"Really?" Trish said sounding almost surprised. "Are you still hungry?"

"No, I think I ate more then anyone else." Mac looked at the others plates, noticing all of them still having the meatloaf left on them.

"You usually do eat more then most people," Harm commented with a playful smile.

"You'll pay for that one." Mac looked at Harm.

Harm picked up Mac's hand and kissed it. "I hope so." He gazed in her eyes, soon finding himself lost in them.

Frank looked at the young couple and smiled at the love he saw. He looked at Trish and thought about how if looks could kill Mac would be dead and Harm would be missing a few limbs.

"Frank, did you pick up that dessert wine I asked for?" Trish asked snapping the couple out of their moment.

"Yes, I did."

"Great. How about the four of us go to the living room and enjoy some of the wine?" Trish offered it not to be a choice.

Mac looked at Harm with a slight bit of apprehension. Harm noticed her look and knew why she was nervous. "I could go for some coffee instead of wine."

"Harmon, coffee will keep you up, wine is much better choice. Don't you agree, Sarah?" Trish instructed.

Mac took a breath before she answered. "Actually ma'am, I would prefer coffee."

Trish gave her phoniest smile. "No problem at all. Frank, will you help me in the kitchen? You two can go into the living room."

"Sure, Mom." Harm and Mac walked into the living room holding hands.

A few minutes later Trish and Frank joined Harm and Mac in the living room. Harm took a sip of the coffee and started coughing. "It's a little strong."

Mac took a sip and smiled. "No, it's not."

Frank tried not to laugh as he saw Trish's face fall, knowing she didn't get the reaction from Mac that she wanted.

"So, Harmon, how was you day at work?" Trish asked.

Harm took a breath. "Only a mild headache while I was in court."

"Singer?" Mac asked.

"That woman drives me insane." Harm took a small sip of the coffee.

"She can't be that bad," Frank said.

"She makes Satan look like Minnie Mouse." Harm caused Mac to laugh.

"Harriet will love that one." Mac smiled.

"Sarah, why don't you drink?" Trish bluntly asked.

Mac looked at Trish and prepared herself for the after shock of what might happen. "I'm a recovering alcoholic, ma'am."

"You're a drunk," Trish rudely stated.

"Mom, that was uncalled for."

"I'm just trying to get to know Sarah. That's all," Trish said to Harm then she turned her attention back to Mac. "Have you ever been married before?"

"Briefly when I was 18," Mac said hoping Trish wouldn't ask the next question.

"Divorced?" Trish asked.

"Widowed," Harm answered for Mac.

"Oh, that's so sad. Did you love him?" Trish asked trying to sound like she cared.

"At that time I thought I did, but now as I look back I know I didn't," Mac said to Trish.

"So you married someone you didn't love. Do you love my son?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Mac quickly answered as Harm took her hand into his.

"Well, are you going to love him in a week?" Trish asked.

"Yes." Mac drew strength from Harm's support.

"I'm just wondering you two have been seeing each other for one month and you say you love him. How long have you two been having sex?" Trish candidly asked.

"Mom, I told you earlier that was none of your concern," Harm forcefully said.

"I think it's important," Trish countered.

"Trish," Frank said. Trish turned her head and gave him a warning look and Frank promptly shut his mouth.

"I'd like to answer that," Mac offered to Trish. Harm and Frank both looked at Mac with surprised looks. Mac squared her shoulders. "When we started seeing each other we realized sex had been the problem in our past relationships and we decided not to have sex until we're sure about us."

"Is this permanent?" Trish asked sounding very worried.

Harm smiled at Mac. "We're working on that."

Frank smiled as he realized Trish had lost this round. "So, Sarah, what do you do as a living?"

"I'm a lawyer at."

"You're a lawyer?" Trish questioned her.

"Yes, ma'am," Mac said, not fully understanding why Trish would question her.

"Don't you mean secretary? Because there is no way a drunk could be a lawyer," Trish offensively stated.

End Part 4


	5. Dinner and Doh!

_Hey All-_

_Wow!!! I have got to say 'thanks' to everyone who has left a message about the story. You guys are so awesome and just great. Even the two people who left me semi-negative remarks, I found their notes to be hilarious. _

_I've tried to send notes to everyone who has sent an e-mail, so if I missed you 'I'm sorry. You're wonderful.' Now I do have a few people who need to be addressed......_

_**BDV **– I wish I could post before you leave for work. But today is the last day of summer school (yes, those are angels you hear singing) and I don't need to get up at that unholy hour until September. Sorry._

_**Shannon S.** – Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am. I'll try to remember you're watching. You're worse then Santa aren't you? He-he-he But I'm glad you're giddy._

_**Soleil **– All mothers are annoying, lord knows mine takes the cake (Dad, if your reading this don't tell Mom….she knows.) But Trish is being the prime example right now. I should probably say this. "Trish is not based off of my mother-in-law. I don't have one." _

_**Double E** – You totally get it!! Thanks for the note. _

_**Acer** – Make it a large Starbucks Chai no foam, Panara cinnamon-crunch bagel, and a big homemade chocolate chip cookie and I might be really nice to y'all._

_**Everyone who said, "I should be laughing, but….- **" I love it!!! Keep laughing it's a nice sound._

_**Carrie –** Just because you said something last time "Shout-out to Carrie."_

_Keep reading...more to come._

_Smiles-_

_-Carol_

* * *

First Impressions Part 5/11 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Mac took several deep breaths and placed her coffee cup on the table. "Ma'am, why don't you like me?"

"A little blunt, don't you think," Trish said to Mac.

"I'm just tired of playing this game," Mac stated to Trish. Harm got worried as he knew Mac was going to let Trish have it pretty soon. He gave her hand a squeeze trying to calm her, but it didn't work.

"I don't think you're good enough for my son."

"You don't even know me."

"I don't want to know you. I know enough. You're a drunk, who's trying to seduce my son. You've been married, you didn't love your first husband and now you're working on Harm. I don't think you'll love him in a week, let alone on a permanent basis."

Harm and Frank stared at Trish and Mac as those words were spoken. Mac didn't say anything as Trish continued. "You're just like the other women that he's dated. Self-centered, coincided, dumb, and using him." Trish knew she had the younger woman right where she wanted her, out of her son's life soon.

Mac looked at Trish and tried not to show that the words Trish spoke cut her deeper than anything else ever had. "There's nothing I can do to make you change your mind about me."

"Nothing," Trish said in a plain voice and a blank expression.

Mac let go of Harm's hand and stood up. "Then we're done here. I'm going to leave, but I'm going to say this much to you, lady. I don't care if you like me or not, I'm in love with your son and if you can't handle it I'm sorry for you." She turned to Frank. "It was very nice meeting you, Frank. Everything Harm's told me about you was true, you are a good man."

"You're not going anywhere," Harm informed Mac as he stood next to her.

Mac looked at Harm. "Yes, I am. I've been kicked around enough in my life and I'm not going to stand here and let her kick me for her own enjoyment."

Mac walked to the door, grabbed her jacket and left.

Harm looked at his mother as she sat and watched Mac leave. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"Don't take that tone with me," Trish said to him.

"Me!" Harm was shocked and disgusted at his mother's behavior. "I love her more than anything. She makes me whole. How dare you treat her like that!"

"I am not going to let you talk to me that way, young man," Trish said.

Harm took a deep breath. "Mom, the best thing for you to do right now is to leave."

"Harmon, the best thing for you to do is to dump Sarah."

"Haven't you done enough tonight, Mom? Please, leave."

Trish stood up. "Come on, Frank. Let's go."

Frank stood up, but looked at Harm. "I would like to talk to Harm for a few minutes. I'll get a cab to the hotel."

Trish looked at Frank, ready to say something, but she didn't. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door, slamming it on her way out.

Frank looked at Harm. "Harm, are you all right?"

"I don't get it, Frank. Mom should be happy that I'm with Mac, but she's not." Harm looked at his step-father with a lost and confused look.

"But you're not with Mac," Frank stated to Harm.

"Yes, I am."

Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This is the first time you refereed to Sarah as Mac. You're mother thinks they are two different people."

Harm stared at Frank. "What? Then how did you know it was Mac?"

"I saw the picture in the kitchen cabinet and realized she was Mac," Frank explained as they sat down on the couch.

"You didn't tell Mom?"

"No, I love your mother very much. But every now and then she has a tendency to let her mouth run away and not hear the full story. This is one of those times."

Harm looked at Frank for a second with confusion. "So what do I do about this?"

"Tell Sarah you love her and wait for your mother to realize she is the one making a mistake."

* * *

Tuesday May 27

JAG

7:45 AM

Mac was in her office when someone knocked at her door. "Enter." The door opened only a few inches and a hand stuck through it holding one red, one yellow, and one white rose. Mac looked up and smiled at the rose. "I promise not to severely hurt you."

Harm walked into the office and closed the door behind him. "So you'll only mildly hurt me?" He walked to her desk and handed her the flowers.

"You don't need to apologize for her actions, Harm." Mac smelled the flowers. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

Harm sat at the edge of her desk. "I'm sorry she said those things to you. I have no idea what's gotten into her. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I got home and then I went to the gym. They need a new punching bag."

"Broke another one," Harm stated with a smile as he remembered the last time Mac broke one of the punching bags at the gym.

"Yeah, Kevin asked me what you did this time. But I told him you didn't do anything."

Harm pulled her out of her seat and kissed her. "I know that doesn't make it any better, but it helps me."

Mac wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "It helps me, too."

"Let's go out to lunch today. Your choice."

"Good. I'm in the mood for Lenny's."

Harm exhaled. "Lunch at the greasy spoon, but just because I love you."

"Hey, I could say Beltway." Mac slipped out of his arms and sat down in her chair.

Harm chuckled. "I know, I'm thankful for that." He leaned down and kissed her. "Mac."

"We're better than we were before." She lightly touched his cheek and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I just needed to hear it. I'll see you at lunch time."

"Okay," Mac said as he walked towards the door. Before he walked out of the office completely he gave her the smile he only saved for her and she returned it with one of hers.

* * *

12:45 PM

Harm sat in his office, working on his computer, when there was a knock at his door. He looked up with a smile expecting to see Mac, but standing there was his mom. "Mom."

"Can we talk?" Trish walked into the office.

"Sure," Harm said when she closed the door.

"This won't take long. Frank and I are leaving on a flight out today at three. I just wanted to say it was nice to see you again."

"I don't think nice is the right word, Mom," Harm said in a slightly agitated voice.

"Honey, I don't like her."

"Can you give her a chance?"

"Harmon, you're my son, my job is to protect you." Before this could escalate into an argument she added, "I didn't come to argue, I came to try to get us on the same page. Frank and I are leaving and I love you."

Harm stood up and gave her a hug. "I love you, too, Mom. Right now you're not one of my favorite people." He took a breath. "But that won't last for too long."

Trish gave him a slight laugh. "I hope not, darling. Walk me to the elevator."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said as they walked out of his office.

As they stood in front of the elevator Sturgis walked over. "Harm, have you seen Mac?" Then when Sturgis recognized Trish he smiled. "Trish, how are you?"

Trish smiled back at him. "I'm good, Sturgis. How are you?"

"I'll be better after I find a certain lieutenant colonel." He looked at Harm.

"I think she had to go to the Hill again, but she'll be back soon," Harm said as the elevator door opened. Harm looked in and smiled. "Speak of the jarhead."

"Not funny, squid." Mac smiled as she stepped out.

Trish looked at Mac and her smiled quickly disappeared from her face. Mac looked at Trish and squared her shoulders. "Mrs. Burnett."

"You're Mac," Trish said after she found her voice.

Sturgis looked at Harm and then at the two women. He was completely confused at what he was seeing. Trish looked at Harm. "Why didn't you say something?"

"You weren't listening," Harm said to her.

Trish took a second to find what to say to Harm and Mac. "You could have told me."

Harm gave her an exasperated look. "When, Mom? Which would have been a better time, before or after you called her a whore and a drunk?"

Sturgis' jaw dropped at this comment and he looked at Mac. Trish went to open her mouth, but Mac cut her off. "I really don't think this is the time or the place to be having this conversation."

Trish and Harm looked around them. "I'm sorry, you're right Mac." Harm tried to ignore the look of shock Sturgis was wearing.

"I have to agree. I need to get going, Frank is waiting." Trish hit the elevator button on the wall.

Harm stared at his mother. "Mom, I want to finish this."

"Not now, Harm," Trish said as the elevator door opened. She walked in the elevator. "I'll call you later. Sturgis, it was nice seeing you again." She didn't say anything to Mac because the door closed.

Harm rolled his eyes and looked at Mac as she quickly commanded, "Both of you, my office, now."

The three of them walked through the bullpen, only receiving a few looks of concern and confusion. However, since the majority of the staff was at lunch or in meeting no one knew what had happened. They got into Mac's office and she closed the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed Sturgis looked at them. "What the hell was that?"

"World War Three," Mac sighed.

Harm took Mac's hand and held onto it. "I didn't know she would stop by."

"I know."

Sturgis looked at the two of them. "Let me ask that question again. What the hell was that?"

Mac and Harm laughed slightly. "How about you join us for lunch and we'll tell you the story?"

"Does this story include why the two of you are holding hands?" Sturgis asked.

"Yes, it will, but it will also explain this." Harm leaned down and gave Mac a light lingering kiss on the lips. When he straightened back up he had to laugh at Sturgis' face of surprise. "That's not a good look on you, buddy."

"Where are we going for lunch?" Sturgis sighed.

"Lenny's," Mac said with mild amusement of Sturgis.

End Part 5


	6. Telling and a Little More

_Hey All-_

_It's after midnight for the east coasters...technically it Friday. I don't care what the little posted-time-clock in the corner says. _

_I'm posting it now for the early raises. What can I say I feel guilty, because I get to sleep in on Friday and they can't. It's either that or it's because I'm very tired right now. _

_Which might be why I'm considering Jackia's request of "Tomorrow is Friday...give us 2 Chapters to start the weekend...PLZ" I'm not sure. What do you guys think??? She's the only one who's said this, so I guess...well...she might be the only one that wants this._

_Smiles-_

_-Carol_

* * *

First Impressions Part 6/11 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Lenny's Diner 

1:30 PM

The trio sat in a booth in the back of the diner. Harm and Mac finished relating the whole story to Sturgis, including how Trish met Mac and everything that transpired since Sunday morning.

"You two have been dating for a month," Sturgis repeated to the couple.

"Yes." Mac took a bite of her burger.

"I'm shocked." Sturgis took a drink of his coke, wishing it was something stronger.

Harm smiled. "Well, get over it."

Sturgis smiled at the couple as he watched them. Harm stole a fry from Mac's plate and she glared at him. "Thief."

Harm smiled, ate the fry, and pointed to his salad. "You can steal a tomato."

"Cute doesn't work on me, Harm."

He leaned into her ear and whispered. "Yeah, but I know what does work on you."

Mac blushed slight at his comment.

Sturgis laughed. "Didn't know Marines knew how to blush."

"Watch it, Sturgis, or Bobbie might find something out," Mac threatened him.

"You say anything to Bobbie and Harm might find something out," Sturgis warned her.

Mac smiled. "He knows."

"Really?" Sturgis said with slightly surprised face.

"What do I know?" Harm questioned, as he wondered what the two of them were talking about.

Mac looked at Harm. "You know a few things, dear." He looked at her with a confused look. Mac laughed and lightly kissed him. "I'll tell you later."

"Yes, dear."

Sturgis laughed. "Harmon Rabb saying 'Yes, dear.' Oh, this is great."

Mac looked at Sturgis with a straight face. "Anything you say Sturgie-bear."

Sturgis' face turned stone cold as Harm broke out laughing. "How do you know about that?"

"Girl talk," Mac reported.

"So, what are you going to do about Trish?" Sturgis asked bluntly as he tried to move the attention off of him and back to the problem at hand.

Harm took a deep breath. "At this point and time I don't care."

"Harm," Mac said to him.

"I'm sorry. She has gone too far."

"You need to talk to her."

"Why?"

"She's your mother," Sturgis interjected.

"I'll talk to her eventually." Mac and Sturgis looked at him and Harm returned their glances. "I'll call her tonight after she gets home."

"Thank you," Mac said to him.

Harm looked at Mac. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Mac asked as she finished her burger.

"She has been hateful towards you and your still civil towards her. How do you do it?" Harm asked.

Mac thought for a second. "She didn't mean what she said."

"How do you know that?" Sturgis asked.

"I've had too many people who meant it call me those words. She didn't mean it, no matter how much she thinks she did," Mac said to them sadly.

Harm picked up her free hand and kissed it softly. Sturgis smiled at his two friends knowing that no matter what they came across in life they would fight it together.

* * *

Thursday, June 29 (1 month later) 

11:43 PM

Mac's Apartment

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Mac told Harm as they walked into her apartment.

"So did I." Harm kissed the back of her neck. He turned Mac around in his arms, "You look wonderful tonight." His hands skimmed over the silky material of her gown.

Mac slid her left hand around his neck. "You've said that about twenty times all ready. But you look pretty good yourself." She ran the finger of her right hand over his metals on his dress whites.

"It's kind of hard going to those functions with you looking so great and having to resist the urge to hit every man that was looking at you. I'm not even going to think about the ones that were flirting with you."

Mac laughed at his words. "I don't know what to think about that."

"I wish there was some way to mark you as mine, so everyone would know you are taken by me." Harm started to kiss her neck.

"Don't even think about putting a mark there, I'm not fourteen anymore." Mac moved her neck away from his lips.

Harm pulled back and smiled at her face. She smiled and leaned up and kissed his lips. "How about if I put a mark somewhere else?"

"Where?" Mac asked with a flirtatious smile.

Harm gently took her left hand off of his neck and rubbed his fingers over her ring finger. He looked into her eyes. "How about right here?"

Mac gave him an odd look and didn't know what to say. He pulled a diamond ring from his pocket and held it in his hand. "Marry me?"

Mac stared at him and took a deep breath. "Yes." As a few tears fell from her eyes. Harm slid the ring on her finger, gathered her into his arms, and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you." Harm placed his forehead against hers.

Mac looked at ring and then his eyes. "It's beautiful."

"My grandfather gave it to my grandmother. Dad gave it to Mom after he added a stone. She gave it to me a few years ago. And now I give it to you after I added another stone," Harm explained.

"And we'll give it to our son when he meets the woman he is going to marry."

Harm smiled and kissed her. "I like the way you think."

"Then you'll love this idea. Hold me all night long."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm took her hand and they walked into the bedroom.

* * *

Friday June 30 

JAG

9:03 AM

Harm stepped off the elevator when he quickly joined Mac as she walked down the hall. "Hello, Colonel."

"Commander, the admiral said he could see us at ten."

Harm leaned closer to her. "Good, because I'm dying to tell someone."

Mac laughed. "I know. I called Leavenworth, Captain Morris said he would get a guard to bring Matt down for a call at one. Will you be able to be with me when I tell him?"

"I have to be in court. But he already knows I was going to ask."

"How?" Mac asked as they walked into the bullpen.

"I'll tell you later," Harm said as Tiner walked over to them.

"Ma'am, sir, the admiral would like to see the two of you now instead of at ten," Tiner said.

Harm and Mac exchanged a glance. "Thank you, Tiner," Harm said.

"Yes, sir." Tiner walked back to his desk with Harm and Mac behind him.

AJ saw Harm and Mac approach the open door and told them to come in. Mac walked through first and Harm closed the door behind him. He looked carefully at them. "Have a seat. You two called this meeting, not me. So I'm guessing you haven't destroyed any government property, Commander?"

"Not yet, sir, but it's still early," Harm smiled.

"Actually, sir, we have something to discuss with you," Mac said as their CO sat straighter in his seat and looked at the pair. "For the past two months Commander Rabb and I have been seeing each other socially."

"Humm." AJ got a sinking feeling in his stomach about what they were going to say next.

"And last night Colonel MacKenzie accepted my proposal," Harm said.

AJ stared at them soundly for a second. "Who knows about you two?"

"Commander Turner knows we are dating," Mac said.

"As for us being engaged, only you, sir," Harm said.

"Only me?" AJ fought the urge to smile at the couple.

"Well, Colonel O'Hara knew I was going to propose, but he doesn't know I've asked."

Mac gave Harm a surprised look. "You asked for his permission?"

"Yeah," Harm said, looking at her.

Mac was about to say something but AJ cleared his throat and both of them quickly looked at him. "You both know what the rules say about this." Mac and Harm shook their heads. "However, since neither of you have had the chance to upset our newest SECNAV, there might be something we can do to keep both of you here. If not, something will work out."

"Thank you, sir," they both said.

AJ looked at Mac's hands. "Where's the ring?"

Mac smiled even more and tugged at the collar of her shirt. She pulled at her dog-tags and removed the ring from the chain. She placed the ring on her finger. Harm watched her with a sense of love and pride as she showed AJ the ring. "It is beautiful, Sarah. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." Mac smiled.

"Now, when will you two be announcing this?"

Harm smiled. "We were going to ask a few people to join us tonight at McMurphys and tell them there."

"Good idea," AJ agreed.

"We would really like you to be there, sir," Mac said to him.

AJ smiled at her softly. "I would be honored. Meredith was going to cook dinner, but we'll change our plans. Thank god."

Mac and Harm chuckled at his last comment. "We were thinking around seven, sir."

"Great." AJ looked at Harm and noticed there was something else on Harm's mind. "Anything else, Harm?"

"Yes, sir, would it be possible for us to have Monday as a personal day? I would really like to be able to tell my Grandmother in person and Mac hasn't met her yet."

"Granted. You two do realize that someone is getting a lot of money tonight from your dating pool."

"Yes, sir." Harm looked at Mac, who was trying to suppress a mischievous smile and some laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You'll find out tonight," Mac informed Harm as AJ gave her an odd look.

"Is there anything else?" AJ asked.

"No, sir," they both said.

"Good, then I will see you two tonight at McMurphys."

Harm and Mac stood up and left the office, but not before Mac placed the ring back on her dog-tags.

End Part 6


	7. Telling and explanations

First Impressions Part 7/11

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

4:53 PM

Mac's Office

Harm knocked at Mac's door and she nodded at him as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "I've talked to Harriet and she said to count her and Bud in. Tiner is coming also."

"Good, Sturgis called Bobbie and they're coming."

"How did you Uncle take it?"

"He's happy for us and expects to see lots of wedding pictures." Mac paused. "I still can't believe you asked for his permission."

"He's your only relative, plus I know how much he means to you."

Mac grinned. "If only my blinds were closed I would show you how much that means to me."

Harm laughed. "I wish they were closed, but you can show me when we get home in thirty minutes."

"We can make it twenty as long as you get back to work right now."

"Yes, ma'am." Harm walked out of her office.

* * *

McMurphy's

7:06 PM

"Hey, Mac," Bobbie said as she and Sturgis walked into the bar.

"Hey, Bobbie." Mac smiled. "How are you?"

"Good, but I'm wondering why Sturgis said we had to come here instead of the movies like we had planned?"

"This was Harm's idea," Sturgis said. "Beside good old Denzel will still be at the movies tomorrow night."

Bobbie looked around the bar. "So why are we having this gathering?"

Sturgis looked at Mac and gave her an odd look. "Just thought it would be nice to get everyone together to relax," Mac said as Harm walked over.

"About time you two got here," Harm said to Bobbie and Sturgis.

Bobbie smiled. "Sturgis needed to convince me again why we had to be here."

Harm gave Sturgis an accusing look. "Did you have fun convincing her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sturgis commented back with a sly grin.

"Mac, why don't we go join Harriet and Bud while these two chat and get us our drinks?" Bobbie suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." She and Bobbie walked over to the table.

A few minutes later Sturgis and Harm walked over to the table where everyone was gathered around. Bud, Harriet, Meredith, AJ, Bobbie, Mac, and Tiner were enjoying the pleasant conversation around the table. Sturgis looked at Harm and Mac and smiled. "So, Harm, what's the real reason why we're all here?"

"What, you don't buy the whole getting away from the office thing?" Harm asked.

"No," Sturgis said.

Harm laughed. "Actually, there is something I have to say." He paused as he took hold of Mac's hand under the table and rubbed his thumb across the ring. "For the past two months Mac and I have been dating."

Everyone smiled and was getting ready to congratulate them when Mac quickly said. "There's more."

"Last night I asked Mac to marry me," Harm said.

"And I said yes." Mac smiled.

"This is so great," Harriet said as she leaned over and gave Mac a hug. Soon everyone else joined in congratulating the happy couple.

After they were congratulated Harm pulled Mac into him and kissed her for the first time in front of the group. Everyone smiled at them. As Harm broke the kiss he softly said. "I've wanted to do that since we got here."

"So, Tiner, who won the pool?" Harriet asked.

Tiner took his Palm Pilot out of his pocket and started to open the file. "When did you two start dating?"

"April 25," Mac told the group.

"I've got a LCSMK who placed the bet on November 28, 1999, the date and money arrived in a plain envelope that morning," Tiner reported.

Everyone looked at each other. "Who's LCSMK?" Bobbie asked.

Harm looked at Mac who had a smug look on her face. "How?"

"How what?" Mac asked.

"How long did you know about the pool?" Harm asked.

Mac smile. "Since Columbia."

"We've had the pool since you two meet," Bud said.

"So who is LCSMK?" Meredith asked.

AJ looked at Mac and started laughing, "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

Everyone looked at her blankly. "So how much money did I win?" She asked.

"2,475 dollars and 23 cents," Tiner informed the group.

"Wow!" Mac exclaimed.

Harm kissed Mac on the neck. "So what are we going to do with the money, honey?"

"We?"

Everyone laughed at Mac's question. "Yes, we. We are getting married." Harm added. "What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours."

"Does that include your corvette?" Mac asked.

Harm smiled at her. "Enjoy the money, dear." With that comment everyone enjoyed a good laugh with the happy couple.

* * *

Saturday June 31

Beasville, PA

Random road to the Rabb Farm

10:15 AM

"Are you sure she is going to like me?" Mac asked for the tenth time.

"She's going to love you. Will you please calm down?"

"I haven't had that much luck with your family."

"Frank and Sergei love you." Harm paused and added. "Besides, when I met your Uncle Matt for the first time you had a gun to my back."

Mac laughed slightly at his words and took a deep breath. "I know I'm just overreacting." She leaned over and kissed Harm on the cheek. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"It's my pleasure." Harm pulled the car into a gravel driveway. "We're here."

Mac sat silently as they approached the farmhouse. "It's beautiful," Mac awed as she saw the house with the old oak tree in the front yard, wrap around porch, and flower beds flanking the walkway to the porch.

Harm parked the car and they got out. He quickly grabbed her hand as they walked to the front door. Once he opened the door he called. "Grandma, we're here." But there was no answer. He looked at his nervous fiancée and kissed her hand. "She must be out back."

The two of them walked through the house to the kitchen, where Harm stopped and stole a cookie from the cookie jar. To which Mac chuckled at him. They walked onto the back porch and Harm smiled as he saw his grandmother walking out of the barn with her dog Jasper behind her. Jasper took one look up at Harm and started to run at him.

Harm and Mac walked down the back steps as Jasper jumped on Harm. "Hey Jasper. How you doing?" Harm asked as he rubbed the dog's head.

"You drive four hours to play with that mutt," Sarah Rabb said as she walked over to Harm.

Harm smiled and looked at his grandmother. "No, I drive four hours to get harassed by you." He leaned down and gave her a bear hug and a kiss on her cheek. "How are you, Grandma?"

"I'm good. You look more and more like your grandfather every time you visit." Harm smiled at her comment and kissed her forehead. Sarah looked at Mac. "And who is this young woman?"

Mac smiled as Harm introduced the two Sarah's. "Grandma, this is Sarah MacKenzie, the woman I'm going to marry. Mac, this is my grandmother."

"Oh, my lord," Sarah said with her hands moving towards her mouth in surprise. "You two are getting married."

"Yes, ma'am," Mac said to Sarah.

Sarah looked at Mac's left hand and looked at the ring. She smiled as she pulled Mac into her arms and gave her a hug. "Welcome to the family, Sarah."

"Thank you, ma'am," Mac said as Sarah let go of her.

"Oh, no. It's not ma'am. It's Grandma." The smile on her face caused Harm's smile to grow. "Oh, I am so happy for the two of you. Let's go inside and you can tell me how he proposed. I want to know everything." Sarah grabbed Mac's arm and pulled her onto the porch and into the house, leaving Harm proudly watching his two Sarahs.

* * *

7:35 PM

Harm and Mac walked through the woods behind the farm. "I can see why you're wild about your grandmother."

"She is pretty great." Harm pulled Mac against a tree and trapped her between himself and the tree.

Mac wrapped her arms around his neck. "She is."

"She's wild about you now, too." Harm started to kiss her neck and collar bone.

"It's very nice here." Mac tried to ignore Harm's lips and tongue on her skin.

"Mmmm-hum," Harm muttered as he started to kiss below her jaw bone. Mac moved her head away from his lips. "Aren't you going to play along?" He asked her as he pulled his head away from hers.

Mac gave him a mischievous look. "Sure, I'll play along." She moved her foot and caused Harm to fall to the ground. She ran about four feet away from him; he just stared at her from the ground. "But you have to catch me first."

Harm looked up at her and smiled as she took off towards the house, "You're on, jarhead." Harm stood up and took off after her.

**Meanwhile in the house**

"Hi, Frank. How are you?" Sarah asked as she talked on the cordless phone in the kitchen.

{"I'm good, Sarah. You?" Frank asked, glad to hear from his wife's mother-in-law.}

Sarah smiled. "I'm good, Harm is visiting this weekend."

{"That's wonderful; it's been a while since he's been up. Give him my love."}

"Well, he brought someone with him." Sarah tried to act coy.

{"Who?" Frank asked, having a good idea.}

"He brought Mac and I just bet you and Trish are trilled about the latest development," Sarah practically gushed.

{"I'm pretty happy they are dating, they seem so in love." Frank hoped Sarah wouldn't notice that didn't say we are happy.}

Sarah listened to his words and thought for a second. "How does Trish feel about it?"

{"When was the last time you talked to Trish?"}

"Last week, she didn't mention anything about Harm and Mac dating. What happened?"

{Frank explained the whole story about finding Harm and Mac in bed and Trish being outright rude and mean towards Mac. He also told her about how Trish found out who Mac was and Harm's reaction to it. "They haven't talked since that day."}

"Oh no. Frank, they must be devastated." Sarah stepped onto the back porch just in time to watch Mac run out of the woods with Harm right behind her.

{"I know. Trish can't even look at one of Harm's pictures without feeling horrible and guilty." Frank heard some laughter from Sarah's side of the conversation. "What's going on, Sarah?"}

"Just watching my grandson carry the woman he loves into the barn." Sarah watched Harm and Mac disappear into the barn. "Does Trish really hate her?"

{"I don't know. She's hurt and feels dreadful about all of it. She's been waiting for Harm to date Mac for years, and since everything happened it's been very different around here. I don't know what to say to her about all of it."}

"Well, then I take it you don't know the latest development."

{"What development?" Frank asked slightly worried about his stepson and Mac.}

Sarah took a deep breath. "Harm proposed Thursday night and they're getting married."

{Frank smiled. "That's wonderful." Then he thought about Trish. "Let's not tell Trish till Harm talks to her."}

"I know, they are so happy and in love together."

{Frank thought about Harm and Mac. "They deserve each other."}

"They do."

{"Sarah, Trish is home. Do you want to talk to her?" Frank asked as he heard Trish's car pull into the drive way.}

"No, I'll call Monday after they leave and I'll talk to her then. Talk to you later, Frank," Sarah said before she hung up the phone.

{"Good bye, Sarah." Frank hung up the phone.}

End Part 7


	8. Talks and Plans

* * *

First Impressions Part 8/11

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Sunday July 1

10:34 PM

Sarah, Harm, and Mac sat in the living room talking about different things. "So when are you two going to have the wedding?" Sarah asked.

"We've been talking about the last weekend in August," Harm said. "Something small, just friends and family."

"Anyplace special?"

Mac smiled. "There is this small church in Arlington we both like."

Sarah listened to their plans with hope for their future.

"We've already asked Chaplain Turner to do the ceremony. Sergei doesn't think he'll be able to come. He made me promise to mail him pictures." Harm wrapped an arm around Mac's shoulders.

"Chloe was practically jumping up and down when I asked her to be in the wedding." Mac smiled as she remembered the young girl's exuberance.

"What about your family, Sarah, are they excited?" Sarah asked as she noted how Mac's body language changed slightly.

"My uncle is very excited, but he's unable to come."

"Why can't he attend?" Sarah asked.

"He's serving his seventh year of a twenty year sentence," Mac honestly said.

"He's in jail?" Sarah asked with a shocked expression.

"He stole the Declaration of Independence. It was the first case we worked together." Harm kissed Mac on the cheek as he lightened the mood of the conversation. "The colonel is very excited to see the wedding pictures already though."

Sarah laughed at her grandson. "How about your parents?"

Mac took a deep breath and Harm gave her a reassuring squeeze. "My father died a few years ago and I don't know where my mother is. The last time I saw her was when my father died."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sarah was slightly upset at herself for bringing up bad memories for Mac. She, however, had no problem pulling her trump card on Harm. "I bet Trish is trilled to know you two are getting married."

Mac looked at Harm, waiting for him to say something but he didn't. "Harm, you did tell your mom right?" Harm avoided her gaze. "Harm?"

"I haven't told her yet."

Mac loudly exhaled. "Why not?"

"I want to enjoy this weekend with you and Grandma and not worry about my mother."

"When was the last time you talked to Trish?" Sarah asked.

Harm closed his eyes, knowing he was going to get in trouble with one or both of the women in the room. "The day she left DC last month."

"I thought you were going to talk to her," Mac quickly said.

"I tried to call, but I couldn't."

"Why not?" Sarah asked, sounding calmer then she felt.

"I can't forgive her for saying those things about you." Harm looked at Mac.

Sarah looked at her grandson. "She didn't mean those things she said to Mac, Harm."

"I know, but they still hurt me, knowing she could say those things about the woman I love." He got an odd look on his face. "How do you know about this, Grandma?"

Sarah looked at the young couple. "I called her yesterday to talk about the wedding. Trish wasn't home, so Frank and I talked. He told me everything. Frank doesn't like it anymore than you do, Harm."

"Frank is a good guy." Harm looked at Mac who was very quiet. "Mac, I'm sorry I didn't call her like I told you I would."

Mac tuned on the couch so she could look Harm directly in his eyes. "You need to talk to her."

"Why?" Harm asked. Sarah looked at the couple and decided to leave the room so they could talk. She quietly got out of her chair and walked into the kitchen.

Mac looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I know."

"I want you to listen to what I am going to say. Okay?"

"Okay," Harm said as Mac put her left hand on Harm's cheek.

"I love you very, very, much. You are the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with and it is very important to me that you are happy," Mac said to Harm as he gave her a small smile. "Your mother is part of you and she is very important to you. I will not have you choose me over her or her over me." Harm opened his mouth to say something but Mac placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Please wait till I'm done," she pleaded. "I will not start our life together with her resenting me. Because it will continue into our marriage and it will affect our children. She is the only grandmother our children will know and it is very important that she loves them with her whole heart." Mac paused as the words sank into Harm. "Don't talk to her because I want you to. Talk to her for our children. For them."

"For them," Harm said softly to Mac.

"For them."

Harm lightly kissed her on the lips. "I'll call her when we get home."

"Thank you."

"So how many children are we talking and when are we starting?" Harm asked as he started to kiss her neck.

Mac gave him a slight giggle. "Well, we're starting during our honeymoon." She kissed his neck several times and worked her way up to his ear, "And I have a feeling once we start it's going to be hard to stop."

"I love the way you think." Harm passionately kissed her as Sarah entered the room.

Sarah smiled at the couple. "I take it you two worked everything out."

Harm and Mac broke apart, but he kept Mac in his arms. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Wednesday August 10

Harm's Apartment

8:15 PM

"We've got the hall, music, flowers, and the food all booked and paid for." Mac sat down on the couch.

Harm pulled her into his arms. "Good and I've taken care of the honeymoon. Bud is taking care of the bachelor party."

"This is a warning, squid. If your six ends up in jail it's staying there for the entire wedding and I will marry the first single guy I see."

Harm gave her a daring look. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"We will just have to see about that." Harm pulled her down onto the couch and started kissing her. After a few minutes he stopped. "You sure about that?"

Mac smiled softly at his face and ran her hands through his hair. "Keep kissing me like that and I say we elope tonight."

"Harriet and my grandmother would kill us." Harm smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again as someone knocked at the door. "They will go away."

Mac laughed as Harm's lips descended upon hers. She gave him a playful shove. "Answer the door, squid. I'm not going anywhere."

Harm reluctantly got off the couch and walked to the door. He opened the door to find Frank standing there. "Frank. What are you doing in town?" Harm asked as he gave Frank a very friendly handshake.

"I had some business to take care of in Baltimore and thought I would stop by."

"Come on in." Harm smiled as Frank walked in.

When Mac noticed their guest she sat up and straightened her clothing. Frank smiled as he saw Mac sitting on the couch. "Hello, Sarah."

Mac stood up and greeted Frank with a hug. "Hi, Frank. How are you?"

"Good." Frank grinned as Harm joined Mac at her side by wrapping an arm around her waist. "You two look good together."

"Thanks," Mac said, blushing slightly.

"I actually came here to tell you two something. Can we sit down?"

"Sure." Harm and Mac sat down on the couch and Frank sat in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Trish and I received the wedding invitation." Frank paused, knowing his next few words would hurt the couple. "She's not coming."

Mac looked at Frank then Harm. Harm's smile fell from his face and Mac took his hand into hers. "Why not?" Harm asked as he accepted Mac's gesture.

"She won't tell me. I think she's hiding behind her stubborn pride."

"The wedding is in two weeks; maybe she'll change her mind." Mac tried to find a good thing about this situation.

"The wedding could be in two years and she said she wouldn't change her mind." Frank looked at Harm. "I'm sorry, Harm. I know how much you want Trish to be there."

Harm nodded at Frank and tried to smile.

"Are you going to be there?" Mac asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Harm looked grateful at Frank. "How does Mom feel about that?"

"She's mad at me. But I think she is being a pain and needs to get over it."

"Frank, I'm sorry if I've caused you and Mom problems over this. Mac and I want the both of you at the wedding."

"Harm, you have nothing to apologize for. Trish is the one with the problem. You're my stepson and it's my job as a step-father to be there for you. Just like your father would be there for you."

"Thanks, Frank."

"No problem, in fact I need to know what to get you two as your wedding gift," Frank said with a smile.

Harm put an arm around Mac. "I'm getting her, what else do I need?"

Mac laughed. "Gee and here I was hoping for a toaster."

Everyone laughed at that comment. Frank smiled at the young couple as Harm gave Mac a quick kiss on her lips. Harm whispered something to Mac and she shook her head in agreement. "Actually there is something I need you to do for the wedding."

"What is it Harm?" Frank asked.

"Would you stand with me before the wedding and make sure I make it to the altar without having a heart attack?"

Frank took a second. "Sure." The two men smiled at each other, knowing they had just reached a new level in their relationship.

End Part 8


	9. Meetings

First Impressions Part 9/11

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Thursday August 17 

LaJolla, California

Kiterman Office Complex

12:34 PM

"Mr. Burnett, there is a Sarah MacKenzie here to see you," Frank's secretary said over the intercom.

"Send her in, Cindy." Frank smiled.

"Yes, sir," Cindy said to Frank then she looked at Mac. "This way Ms. MacKenzie." Cindy escorted Mac to Frank's office.

"Thank you," Mac said as Cindy closed the door.

Frank stood up from behind his desk and walked towards her. "Sarah. What are you doing here?"

"I had an investigation in San Diego and thought I would come and see you," Mac said as they hug. "How are you?"

"Good. Is Harm with you?"

"No, I left him at home to deal with any wedding emergencies."

"He must love you for that one." Frank chuckled. "Come on, sit down. Do you want anything to drink?"

Mac sat down in a big leather chair. "No, thanks, I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "I actually have an alliterative motive for being here."

"I thought as much." Frank sat down across from her in another chair.

"Admiral Chegwidden assigned this investigation to a junior officer, but I convinced him to let me take it."

"Why?"

"So I could talk to you about talking to Trish." Frank gave her a surprised look. "I know she doesn't like me. But Harm really wants her at the wedding and back in his life. He misses her."

"She misses him, but she won't do anything about it."

"My flight leaves at four. I was wondering if you could set something up so I could meet with her."

"She's at the gallery today."

"I really don't want to bring you into the middle of this, but I need to talk to her," Mac pleaded with Frank.

Frank grabbed a piece of paper and wrote directions to the gallery. "Here's the address and the directions from here. She said she had paper work to do today and no appointments."

Mac took the paper from him. "Thank you, Frank."

"Does Harm know you're doing this?"

"No, I want to keep it that way for now. When I get home I'll tell him." Mac paused as she looked at the paper in her hands. "I figure the worst is already happening by her not coming to the wedding, only the best can come from this."

"Good luck, Sarah."

"Thanks, Frank."

* * *

LaJolla Art Gallery 

1:19 PM

"Trish, there is a young woman here to see you?" A woman said to Trish.

Trish looked up at one of her workers. "Send her in, Kath."

Kath smiled and walked out of Trish's office. A few second later Mac walked into Trish's office. Trish put a smile on her face, but when she saw Mac her smile disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

Mac took a deep breath. "I would like to talk to you, ma'am."

"I have nothing to say."

"Good, cause I have a lot to say," Mac said much to the surprise of Trish. "Harm wants you in his life and at his wedding."

"I'm not going to be there. No matter what you say."

Mac looked at Trish and was starting to think there was no way this was the woman who raised the wonderful man she knew and loved. "Go ahead and hate me. But don't hate your son because of me. I can handle it. I grew up without a mother's love and turned out pretty well. A mother's love is a very powerful thing. He loves you so much that since this has happened a piece of his heart breaks every time someone mentions the word mom. He needs you. He doesn't know what to do without you in his life. For Harm to be losing you is comparable to losing his father."

"Don't you dare bring up his father!" Trish yelled at Mac.

"You're his mother and he loves you."

"I love my son very much."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Mac looked Trish in the eyes. "Harm told me once you always asked about me when you called. He said once you even told him I was quite a girl. What happened?"

Trish folded her arms across her chest. "Are you done?"

Mac squared her shoulders. "One more thing. Please, come to the wedding or at least talk to Harm and tell him why you won't come."

"You can leave now." Trish turned her back to Mac.

Mac opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it and didn't say anything. She looked at Trish's back and placed an envelope on the desk. Mac then walked out of the office with her head held high. When Trish heard the door shut she turned around and let her tears fall down her face.

* * *

Friday August 26 

LaTours

8:34 PM

The wedding rehearsal went off without a problem. Not counting when Chaplain Turner asked if anyone had a reason why Harm and Mac should not be joined and Keeter yelled out; "I've got a list."

To which Admiral Chegwidden responded; "We're lawyers, we can make it look like an accident."

Everyone now gathered for the rehearsal dinner. The group of friends and family sat at the table laughing and talking as the door to the private room opened and Frank walked in. "Frank," Harm said as he stood up.

Frank smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Harm gave Frank a hug. "You're here, that's all that matters."

Mac walked over to him and Frank gave her a hug. "Did she come?" she whispered.

"No," Frank sadly and softly told Mac.

Harm watched as Frank hugged Mac and smiled. "Frank, let me introduce you to everyone. Going around the table we have Congresswoman Bobbie Latham. I'm sure you remember Sturgis Turner and Jack Keeter from the Academy." Harm said with a smile and Frank smiled at Keeter, Sturgis and Bobbie.

"Then we have Bud and Harriet Roberts with Little AJ." Frank smiled as Little AJ waved at the mention of his name. "That's Chloe, Mac's little sister. Next to her is our CO Admiral Chegwidden and Meredith Cavanaugh. Next to Meredith is Chaplain Turner."

Harm's face broke out into a huge smile. "You already know her." He pointed to Grandma Sarah.

"Hello," Frank said to everyone.

"Everyone this is Frank Burnett my step-father," Harm said with pride etched on his face.

Frank and Harm sat down at the table as conversations started again at he table. Sarah noticed Mac's smile had some sadness behind it and after a few minutes she whispered to Mac. "Are you all right?"

"Fine."

"It's not your fault that she isn't here. You tried your best."

"I know, but it hurts."

"I know, but at least Frank is here. Now do I have to bring out the bath tub pictures of my grandson for you to smile?" Sarah said getting Mac to smile and laugh.

End Part 9


	10. Getting Ready and Surprises

First Impressions Part 10/11

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Same time

LaJolla, California

LaJolla Art Gallery

Trish sat at her desk staring at the letter Mac left it there nine days ago. She still hadn't brought herself to open it. She stared at it, thinking of the fight she had with Frank earlier in the morning as he was packing to leave.

**Flashback**

_"Why are you going?" _

_"I told them I would be there," Frank said, trying not to get mad._

_"It won't look right, Frank," _

_Frank finished packing his suitcase and closed it. "No, Trish, it will look fine that I'm there. What will look wrong is that you won't be there. His own mother not coming to the wedding because she didn't like the way she met his girlfriend. They love each other so much and it is a beautiful thing to be around. I'm sorry that you can't see that." Frank paused and looked at her. "I'm happy for Harm and Sarah, they deserve each other. I just wish you could be happy for them." _

_Frank walked to the bedroom door with the suitcase in hand. "My flight leaves at eleven, I'm going to the office for a while, then to the airport. I'll be home on Monday. We can talk then." He left the room without giving a goodbye kiss to Trish._

**Back to the present**

Trish looked at the envelope and then opened it. Inside was a letter and a picture.

_Dear Mrs. Burnett,_

_If you're reading this letter it means that you still are not coming to the wedding. This is my final plea, but first, please, allow me to present my case. _

_Harm is the most wonderful man I have ever known. He is noble and honest. He will defend anyone he believes is right. He is also caring and loving. You raised a good man and I respect you for that. Your son has been able to look past my mistakes and love me for them. And I thank the powers that be everyday he has been brought into my life. _

_In the past few months Harm and I have spent a lot of time talking about different things. Most of the time has been spent talking about you. He's told me you have been there for him no matter what. It hurts him to know that you aren't there for him now. He needs to have his mother with him._

_My mother left my father and myself when I was 15. I always had this dream that the mother of my husband would take me in. I guess I was wrong. But no matter how much I know that won't happen, I still hope it does. I hope you'll realize that hating me for no reason is a very bad decision and you'll decide to come to the wedding._

_Harm loves you and I care about you. I know you must be hurting. But, please, know this; even if you don't come to the wedding we are still getting married. I hold not ill-will towards you and I know Harm can forgive and forget. Please, give me another chance to prove to you I love your son._

_This probably hasn't been my best closing argument but it's the one I hope has made the largest difference. Inside is a picture of you and Harm I found at his apartment, I hope you can look at it and find the love you have for him._

_Yours truly,_

_Sarah MacKenzie_

Trish reread the letter again and looked at the picture. The picture was taken at Sarah Rabb's farm. Trish and Harm were sitting on the back porch talking about something. Through their eyes it was visible to see the love of a mother and her son.

Trish took a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Saturday August 27

Harm and Mac's Home

Arlington, VA

8:14 AM

Mac sat in the kitchen, drinking her morning cup of coffee before everyone else woke up. She stood up and walked over to the sink and rinsed out her mug when the phone rang. "MacKenzie."

{"Shouldn't it be Rabb?" Harm smiled from Bud and Harriet's house.}

"Not for another six hours and 4 minutes."

{"And four minutes?" Harm questioned.}

"Technically I don't become Rabb until Chaplain Turner pronounces us. I figure it should take him about 18 to 20 minutes to get to that part."

{Harm chuckled. "I knew there was a reason why I'm marrying you. I love you."}

"I love you, too. How long have you been awake?"

{"Not long. I just needed to hear your voice, since I can't see you till the wedding."}

"I know the feeling. Harriet would kill us if we saw each other before the wedding."

{Harm laughed. "Yeah, but I get to see you in your dress today. Can you give me a hint about it?"}

"It's white," Mac smartly remarked.

{Harm laughed. "Smart-ass."}

Mac took a breath. "Harm, I'm sorry about your mom not coming."

{Harm knew this was hurting Mac. "Mac, it's not your fault. We've both have done everything we could think of to get her to come. You even went to talk to her. If she's not coming it's her call. Just as long as you're there I don't care who else is there."}

Mac smiled at his words and decided to have some fun. "Just as long as I'm there you don't care who else is there."

{"Yeah."}

"Good, because I forgot to tell you I got the RSVP from Renee," Mac told him in a serious tone.

{"You are not funny, Marine. I'll get you for that one."}

"I hope that is a promise," Mac flirted.

{Harm smiled, knowing she had her flirtatious smile on her lips. "Wipe that smile off your face, before someone sees you." He took a ragged breath. "We're really doing this?"}

"Yes, we are." Mac sighed as they both slipped into a serious conversation.

{"Are you nervous?"}

"A little. You?"

{Harm chuckled. "My hands are shaking."}

"I'm scared I'll do something wrong."

{Ham knew both of them were scared for several different reasons and they played this conversation out several times before today. Instead of going into the usual reassuring conversation he decided to go with the loving conversation. "Just remember to say 'I do' when Chaplain Turner asks you to marry me."}

"Why you didn't like what I said last night at the rehearsal?"

{"To quote you, 'Let me think about it'. I thought Harriet was going cry because she was laughing so hard."}

"How about when I was walking down the aisle and Keeter ran up to you and yelled, 'Are you sure you want to marry a Marine?' I thought Chaplain Turner was going to kill him."

{"I almost killed him." Harm laughed with her. "But luckily the admiral got him to shut up later."}

Mac looked at the doorway of the kitchen to see Harriet standing there with a knowing smile. "I better get going, half of the bridal party is awake."

{"Okay, I love you."}

"I love you. Bye."

{"Bye." Harm hung up the phone, wishing he was able to count the seconds till the wedding like the love of his life was.}

* * *

Vietnam Veterans Memorial

Washington DC

12:42 PM

"Are you sure you want me here, Harm?" Frank asked they walked down to the spot that held his father's name.

"Yeah," Harm said as he stopped in front of his father's name. "Hi Dad, bet you never thought you would see the day I would get married. In about one hour Sarah and I are going to be married. She'd be able to tell you the exact time."

Harm looked to his right and saw Frank standing there. "Dad, this is Frank, my step-father. He's standing with me today in your place. I knew you wouldn't mind. He's been there for me a lot of times whether or not I wanted him to be there. He's been a great father to me and I'm proud to have you two meet."

Frank stared at Harm and tried not to tear up at his words. Harm turned his attention back to the name and smiled softly as he ran his fingertips across the name. "We better get going, Dad. I'll see you around." Harm came to attention and saluted his father. Once he was done Frank handed Harm the rose he had and he placed it on the on the ground.

As he set the rose down he saw another rose and a piece of paper that said 'Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Sr.' Harm picked it up, opened the paper, and smiled.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"Mac was here," Harm said before he replaced the paper next to the two roses. "Come on, Frank, I've got a Marine to marry."

Frank smiled as he and Harm walked back to the car.

* * *

Arlington Church of God

Arlington, VA

1:29 PM

Harm, Frank, and Sturgis stood in the groom's room, waiting for two o'clock to arrive. There is a knock at the door and Keeter walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Keeter," they all said to him.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." Keeter looked at Harm.

Harm laughed. "You and me both. But she's worth it."

"Spoken like a man in love." Frank smiled as another knock came from the door and Bud walked into the room.

"Hey, Bud," the group greeted the other groomsman.

"Hi, sir's," Bud said.

"I wonder what the ladies are doing?" Sturgis asked.

"I just came from there," Bud informed them.

"How did she look?" Harm asked.

"Wow," was all Bud said and Harm smiled. "She also wanted to make sure you ate something." Bud handed Harm an apple.

"Aww, the little woman is already keeping tabs on you," Keeter joked.

"That little woman is a Marine who can kick your six for calling her that," Harm said.

Sturgis started laughing. "Only Mac would be thinking about food thirty minutes before her wedding."

"I don't think I could have kept anything down my wedding day," Bud said.

Harm laughed. "That's because Harriet wasn't talking to you."

Everyone laughed again as there was a soft knock at the door. Frank walked over to the door, giving Harm a few seconds to chat with his friends. Frank slowly opened the door and a look of surprise took over his features.

"Who is it, Frank?" Harm asked with a small laugh as Keeter was teasing him again.

Frank stepped away from the door to reveal Trish standing there in a light peach colored dress. "Hello, Harmon."

End Part 10


	11. Sorry's and Love

_

* * *

New AN - Okay all, I've been making people cry with part 10 and it was suggested by Acer to include a Kleenex Warning. There's your warning._

* * *

First Impressions Part 11/11

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Harm looked at his mother in shock, not knowing what to say. The other men in the room looked at Trish, only Sturgis really knowing what was going on. Frank took the upper hand. "Gentleman, what do you say we give Trish and Harm a few minutes alone?" The three other men left the room with Frank. 

"What are you doing here, Mom?"

Trish looked at Harm in his dress whites and smiled. "You look like your father." She took a ragged breath before continuing. "I realized last night I was acting like a stubborn old mule. I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us, Harm." Harm just looked at Trish, not really knowing what to say. "I never thought I would meet Sarah the way I did. I was hoping while Frank and I were visiting I would get you to admit you loved Mac. So when I found you in bed with Sarah, I knew I had to break you two up."

Harm laughed slightly. "I think you almost succeeded, but luckily Mac's more stubborn than you at times."

"I learned that. I could try to explain everything, but it would take too long."

Harm took one of Trish's hands. "You're here and that speaks more than words ever will."

"I really do like her, Harmon," Trish softly admitted.

"Mac or Sarah?"

"Both."

"Me, too." Harm gently pulled Trish towards him and gave her a hug. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Harmon." Trish pulled out of the hug with tears in her eyes. "Now, I'm going to leave and see if the future Mrs. Rabb will talk to me."

Harm grinned. "I'm sure she will." Trish walked towards the door, "Mom."

"Yes, darling."

"Tell her I love her."

Trish grinned. "Of course." She left the room and walked down the hall and saw Frank walking towards her. "Hi."

Frank kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Hi." He pointed to a door down the hallway. "That's where the bridal party is."

Trish looked at her husband for a minute. "You knew I would be here."

"We'll talk later." He kissed her cheek again and walked away.

Trish stood in front of the door and she heard some light laughter coming through the door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yes?" Chloe asked as she opened the door.

Trish smiled at the teenager. "Can I talk to Mac?"

Chloe looked at the woman for a minute and was about to say something when Mac asked from the background. "Who is it, Chloe?"

Trish gave Chloe a slight smile as she opened the door wider and Trish walked into the room. Chloe closed the door behind her. Mac turned around and looked at the person who entered the room. She took a calming breath. "Mrs. Burnett."

"Hello, Sarah."

Mac looked at Harriet, Chloe, and Little AJ. "Would you guys mind giving us a few minutes?"

Harriet looked at Trish, not fully understanding what was going on. "Sure, come on, Chloe, let's go see if everything is ready."

Chloe wanted to stay, but she looked at Mac and realized she had to go. "Okay." She took AJ's hand and they left the small room.

"We'll only be a few minutes," Mac said as they walked out.

Trish looked at Mac's classic white dress which fit her perfectly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for making me realize what I was losing. I also need to explain myself to you." Mac opened her mouth to say something but Trish continued. "When Harm first told me about you eight years ago, I thought 'Now there's a girl that can tame him.' He never called you Sarah, always Mac. 'Mac this' or 'Mac that', he always talked about you. When I saw you and him together I wanted to break the two of you up, because you weren't Mac. I never gave you a chance, Sarah."

"You could have listened," Mac suggested.

Trish laughed at Mac's honesty. "I know. I wish I did. But I didn't, and I owe you an apology. I am sorry for everything I said to you. You deserve my respect."

Mac smiled at Trish. "I'm glad you're here, ma'am."

"So am I." Trish looked at Mac's dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Mac said with a shy smile. "Have you seen Harm?"

"I just saw him and you were right, he did need me here. He's more nervous than I was when I married his father and Frank combined." Trish reached for one of Mac's hands and held on to it. "He wanted me to tell you he loves you."

Mac's smile grew at those words. "I love him."

"I know." Trish said with a motherly smile. "Is your family here?"

"No." Mac said to her sadly.

"Why not?" Trish questioned.

Mac took a deep breath. "As I said in the letter, my mother left my father. The last time I saw her was when my father died. My only other blood relative is my uncle Matt and he is in Leavenworth. Chloe, the girl who opened the door, is my surrogate little sister."

"She's cute."

"And she knows it." Mac laughed.

Trish took a deep breath. "Well, if your interested I'd be more then happy to be your mother-in-law."

"I'd like that a lot." Mac got teary eyed as she spoke her words.

"It does come with two conditions," Trish said hoping she wouldn't cry, yet. "One you have to marry my son."

"I can do that."

"And two you have to call me Mom."

"I can handle that," Mac said as they embraced.

"Mac?" Chloe said as she and Harriet opened the door slightly.

"Yes, Chloe," Mac said as Trish released her and gently wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" Chloe asked walking towards Mac and Trish.

"I'm fine. Chloe this is Trish Burnett, Harm's mother," Mac said to Chloe then she turned to Trish. "Mom, this is Chloe Madison, my little sister."

"Hi. Do you have bathtub pictures of Harm that Mac could use as blackmail?" Chloe shook Trish's hand, then she quickly added. "Never mind, Mac will probably take some new ones on the honeymoon."

"Chloe!" Mac said forcefully as everyone laughed.

"What?" Chloe said, pleased with herself that she was still able to pick on Mac about Harm.

Mac smiled at Chloe and turned her attention to Harriet. "This is Harriet Sims. Harriet, this is Trish, Harm's mother."

Harriet smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. And I'll take any blackmail that you have on your son."

Trish laughed. "I'll see what I have for both of you. It's very nice to meet both of you."

The women started to talk about different things as there was a knock at the door. Chloe answered the door to reveal Admiral Chegwidden. "Hi, admiral."

"Hello, Chloe, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled.

AJ's jaw dropped when he saw Mac. "You look wonderful, Sarah."

"Thank you, sir." Mac looked at the women in the room. "It's time."

Harriet smiled. "Let's go get you married."

Trish looked at Mac. "Now, you know, if Harm doesn't treat you right you just tell me and I'll take care of him for you."

Everyone smiled at Trish's comment including, AJ who informed her, "I'm sure that threat will scare Harm more than the long line of Marines and JAG officers who have given him the same threat."

Trish kissed Mac's cheek. "Take care of my son for me," she whispered in Mac's ear.

"I will," Mac softly said.

Trish stepped toward the door when AJ said. "Ma'am, Jason Tiner will be showing you to your seat. He's waiting outside for you."

Trish smiled at AJ. "Thank you." Trish smiled at Mac one more time before she left the room.

Trish stood outside the Bridal Room and smiled at Tiner as he gave her a smile. "This way, Mrs. Burnett."

"Thank you, Jason," Trish said as she and Tiner walked into the church's alter for the ceremony.

2:00 PM

"Ready, Sarah?" AJ asked as he and Mac watched Harriet make her way to the end of the aisle.

Mac looked to see Harm. Sturgis put his hand on Harm's arm to hold him back. Mac smiled at her future husband. "Yes, sir, I am."

"Let's go, Marine." AJ smiled as he and Mac started to walk towards Harm, the rest of the bridal party, and her future.

The End

* * *

_Hey All-  
  
First off I want to thank everyone who left a message about the story. You guys and gals have been great. It's been fun posting a different story and getting a great variety of comments back. Big smiles and hugs to everyone.  
  
Now some of you are wondering about the status of Till Death Does Us Part Chapter 3. Michi and I are working on it. The first 80 pages are with our wonderful and glorious beta-reader (we love you.). And we have just finished the next 80 pages and only have about 40 more to go. I'm calling it a small novel. Once our great beta-reader is done we will start posting. We will be very happy to start posting.....probably more then your guys.  
  
Smiles-  
-Carol_


End file.
